Evil Clones
by Nintendo Please
Summary: There is 1 bright star in the sky that makes an evil clone of you and takes you away when you look at it! Toon Link looks at that star and has never been seen again.Link,Pit,and Ike are willing to help Toon Link but how...
1. First Clone

It was a peaceful night and Toon Link sat on his bed, looking at the night sky and bright stars through his window at 2:00 a.m.

"Oh, what a beautiful night sky outside-"

Then a storm came.

"Never mind." Toon Link said.

He went downstairs to get a snack. Then Toon Link heard something or someone behind him. Toon Link turned around and there was nothing there. Toon Link continued down the stairs. Then he heard a noise again. Toon Link turned around and he saw his shadow, but it was standing and it was 3D! Then Toon Link blacked out.

Link woke up and rushed down the stairs as soon as he heard something drop on the ground.

When Link got down the only thing he saw was Toon Link's hat.

"Toon Link? Are you here? TOON LINK!" Link yelled.

Link looked around to see if there was something there that took him away, but there wasn't anything! He ran to go tell Master Hand if he knows where Toon Link is.


	2. What Happened to Toon Link

"MASTER HAND!" Link yelled across Master Hand's Office.

"What!" Master Hand yelled back at Link.

"Have you seen Toon Link." Link said as he walked into Master Hand's office.

"Uhhh, no. " Master Hand said, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, because I haven't seen him for like, 2 days." Link said.

"Hmm. When did you find out he was gone?" Master Hand asked.

"Two days ago at 2:00a.m." Link said.

"TWO O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Master Hand yelled!

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Link asked.

"YES THAT'S A PROBLEM!" Master Hand yelled.

"Why exactly is that a problem?" Link asked.

"It's a problem because his evil clone took him away!" Master Hand said more quietly.

"What? An evil clone?" Link asked because he didn't know what Master Hand was talking about.

"He got taken away because…" Master Hand whispered.

"Because of what?" Link asked.

"Sit down, Link, and let me tell you the story about the haunted star." Master Hand said.

_Long, long ago Pit defeated Medusa from her evil plans, but when she died she turned into a very, very bright star in the sky. Since she was evil she cursed the star so whenever someone looks at it at 2:00a.m. that person gets an evil clone that captures him/her! The person who has the clone can't see his/her clone, but everybody else can. The only to defeat the clone is to make the person who got the clone and hit it._

"So that is the legend about the star that can be very dangerous. So watch out for the brightest star in the sky ok, Link?" Master Hand said.

"Ok! But just one more question." Link said.

"What is it?" Master Hand asked.

"If the person gets captured, how do you get them back?" Link asked."

"Well… I don't know actually. That's all I heard about that star. But right now, you must warn everybody to not look at the sky at 2:00a.m. After that, you must get some people to help you get Toon Link back!


	3. Link Travels As Master Hand Worries

After Link left Master Hand's office, Link warned everybody not to look up at the sky at 2:00 a.m. and got Ike and Pit to join him find Toon Link.

"Why do you need us for this?" Pit asked.

"Because, you guys are the most trustworthy friends I know," Link answered.

"Why can't you get someone else to help you?" Pit asked.

"The only other people I can use is Samus and Marth. Do you expect me to trust them?" Link said.

"Yeah because your stupid," Ike laughed.

"Now I really think I should've chose Samus over you!" Link yelled.

"Hey!" Ike yelled back.

Link laughed, "Just joking! _Maybe…_"

So after their play time, they went on into their adventure searching for Toon Link. But, meanwhile in Master Hand's office, Master Hand was laying down mumbling something.

"If only it was Samus on that voyage so she could die," Master Hand mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Samus yelled back at Master Hand.

"Oh! Did I say Samus? I meant Marth." Master Hand said.

"I heard that also," Marth said.

After their little conversation, Master Hand went back to mumbling.

"I hope Pit makes it back. His wings are awesome! All the rest of the people I don't care about," Master Hand mumbled.

"Me too!" said a voice from behind Master Hand.

Master Hand looked behind him and there was Sonic.

"Don't get your hopes down already! What I do to cheer me up is to watch some people brawl. Up next is Captain Falcon verses Pikachu. Don't want to miss it!" Sonic encouraged.

"Your right Sonic I must believe that Pit will live. Just Pit." Master Hand said proudly, "Now, let's go watch that battle you were talking about Sonic!"


	4. Link, Pit, and Ike Trapped

After they began their adventure, they were searching in a foggy wood.

"Uhh… Where the heck are we?" Link asked as he curiously looked around the woods.

"Somewhere in the woods," Ike said.

Link stared at Ike. "No kidding," Link said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry Mr. Pro leader who doesn't know where we are!" Ike yelled at Link.

"You-you-you yelled at me!" Link cried.

"Baby," Ike said.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Link said.

"Guys! Stop goofing around. I just want to get back home!" Pit yelled at both Link and Ike.

"Fine lazy butt!" Link said.

"You're really grumpy today Pit," Ike said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Pit said.

"Wow. The first we're right and he isn't," Link said over to Ike.

Ike just laughed.

A couple minutes later, they got surrounded by some trees and got trapped.

"Great, now we're stuck," Link complained.

"No we aren't" Pit said, "we have weapons!"

Pit, Ike, and Link tried to pull out their weapons and chop down the trees, but their weapons weren't there.

"Uhh, what happened to our weapons?" Link asked.

"Hmm? I don't know," Ike said.

Then, something dark and foggy dashed by them.

"What was that?" Link asked nervously.

Then, they all blacked out…


	5. Dark Toon Link Appears

"Ugh! Where are we?" Link asked getting up from blacking out.

"I think one of us looked up at the sky in the forest when it was 2:00 a.m." Pit said.

"Well then, which one of us looked at that star!" Ike yelled.

"Hahaha!" a creepy voice laughed in an evil way.

"Uhh, is it me or does that kind of sounds like Toon Link's laugh?" Link wondered.

"I think it sounds like Toon Link's voice," Ike agreed.

"Anyways, where are we?" Pit asked.

They all looked around and it seemed they were in a cage underground.

"Hey! Our weapons are still gone!" Link said.

Then, something dark and foggy figure jumped out from nowhere.

"Looking for these?" said Dark Toon Link as he held out Link's, Pit's, and Ike's weapons.

"What the! There's a Dark Toon Link too?" Link asked.

"Now there is after Toon Link looked at that cursed star," Dark Toon Link said.

"Where are you keeping Toon Link!" Link yelled.

"Oh! You mean him?" Dark Toon Link answered as he pointed towards a generator with Toon Link in it.

"What are you going to do with him!" Link yelled.

"This generator will transfer all of Toon Link's power to my body so I can become stronger," Dark Toon Link answered.

"What happens when you take all the power from him?" Ike asked.

"What happens is Toon Link will die and I will be so powerful that I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"


	6. Ike, Pit, and Link are Free

"Hahahaha!" Dark Toon Link laughed, "You fools will never defeat me!" Then, someone threw popcorn at Dark Toon Link's and the butter made it hard to hold the weapons so it slipped out of his hands. "What the? Dark Toon Link said. Then, something fast dashed by, took the weapons, and tossed it in the cage. Ike, Pit, and Link took their weapons back.

"Who did this?" Link asked.

"Well, I did!" Sonic said dashing by. "I got the popcorn because it was Master Hand's leftovers from watching some people brawl," Sonic said. Everybody took out the weapons and… _CRASH!_ They slashed down the cage.

"Ugh! You fiends!" Dark Toon Link said.

"I think you're the fiend here," Pit said.

"Fiend or not, I'm still getting out of here!" Dark Toon Link said. He took Toon Link out of the generator and warped away.

"Where did he go?" Link asked.

"I don't know but, let's get out of here, QUICKLY!" Pit said.

"Why quickly?" Ike asked. Then, an alarm went off that kept on saying the place they're in is about to self-destruct.

"That's why," Pit said. So they all made it outside.

"Where do you guys think he is?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know. But all I know is he is somewhere around here."


	7. To Space

Link and the others went to go find and rescue Toon Link and kill Dark Toon Link.

"Where should we look first?" Link asked.

"I don't know," Ike said, "Maybe we should ask the angel full of knowledge."

"Yeah, Pit where should we look first?" Link asked.

"I don't know either. Let's ask Master Hand for help," Pit suggested.

As Pit reached for his phone someone already called him.

_RING! RING!_

Pit answered the call, "Hello?"

"**Hi, Pit! It's Master Hand! I have found out where Dark Toon Link is!"**

"Really! Where is he?"

"**He's actually really, really far from you guys."**

"So, where is he then?"

"**He's above you guys."**

Pit looked up but all he saw was the sky. "I see nothing but the sky."

"**No. What I meant when I said he was above you, I meant he's above you in space."**

"WHAT?" Pit yelled as Link and Ike heard him.

"What?" Link and Ike said in unison.

"Ok then, bye," Pit said as he hung up. "Master Hand said that Dark Toon Link is in space."

"Wait! Does this mean-" Link said being cut off.

"Yes, yes it does," Pit said, "Next stop is in space!"


	8. Link's Idea

"How do you expect us to get into space, Pit? You have wings so you can fly up there, but how do we get up in space?" Link asked.

"Yeah Pit. You've been really lazy and if you are, how are you going to carry one person and fat, old Link?" Ike asked.

"Hey! I'm not lazy!" Pit protested.

Ike and Link stared at each other and then they stared at Pit and said in unison, "Yes you are."

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Pit commanded.

"Ok then. Remember that one time you told us to stop goofing around and said you just wanted to get over this stupid mission? That was being lazy," Link said.

"Yeah! Also the time you asked Link why does he need you for this mission. That was also being lazy," Ike said. "And the time—"

"Alright! I'm lazy! You guys win," Pit yelled.

"Oh yeah! High five, Ike!" Link said as they high fived.

After proving Pit was lazy, they began walking around thinking about how to get to space. Then Link thought of the perfect idea. "I got it!" Link yelped. "Maybe we can jump on one of Sonic's springs to get up there."

"Ok, but what if we don't go high enough?" Ike asked.

"When we get as high as we can get, maybe Pit can carry us! _If he's not lazy enough,_" Link mumbled.

And soon they did try Link's idea. Link and Ike jumped onto Sonic's spring and got launched into the air, but like Ike said they didn't get high enough. Link and Ike were confident that Pit would catch them, but Pit forgot and Link and Ike started falling to their doom.

"AHHHH!" Link and Ike yelled. They were very sure they were going to die. (also if they live, this would be another reason that proves Pit is lazy) But then, something caught them. Link and Ike looked up to see who was carrying them and Link and Ike said in unison, "What the- SHADOW?"


	9. Maybe Not to Space

"Hey guys, need a lift?" Shadow said.

"Why are you helping us?" Link asked.

"I'm not. I was going to bring you guys to space where there are no witnesses and rip out your-"

Link and Ike stared at Shadow.

"Uhh, I mean, I'm totally going to help you guys!" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" Link said.

"Okay, okay. You guys caught me," Shadow admitted.

"Okay then. Now let's get the heck out of here!" Link said as he and Ike pulled out their weapons and slashed at Shadow until they were free. But once again, they started falling. This time they yelled, "PIT! CATCH US!"

"Ha! Like I would catch you guys," Pit said as he started flying and his wings turned black.

"What the- DARK PIT!" Link and Ike said in unison.

"Yes that's right!" Dark Pit said. "I didn't catch you guys on purpose!"

"Don't worry guys! I'll catch you!" Sonic said as he caught them.

"Thanks Sonic," Link and Ike said.

Shadow and Dark Pit landed as millions and millions and millions of dark people surrounded Ike, Link, and Sonic. Link got filled with fury as he saw Toon Link in a container somewhere in the crowd.

Link yelled, "ALRIGHT GUYS IT'S TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"


	10. Back At Brawl

Back at Brawl, the _real_ Pit walked into Master Hand's office.

"Hey Master Hand," Pit said. "Why are you cuddling with white feathers that look like my wings' feathers?"

Master Hand was rocking in a chair and hugging white feathers just like Pit said. "Pit! You're alive! Are your wings still awesome?" Master Hand yelped.

"Wait, what do you mean when you said I'm still alive?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You went on a quest with your pals, Link and Ike, to find Toon Link."

"No I didn't. I was yelling at Mario and Luigi for being freaks."

"Wait, if you were yelling at Mario and Luigi, who did Link take on his quest?"

"Maybe we should go find Link and Ike and find out who the other person is," Pit suggested.

Master Hand agreed to Pit's idea and had everybody at Brawl to get partners and go find Link, fake Pit, Toon Link, and Ike.

"Great. Link is gone. So I can't pair up with him," Zelda said. "Who am I supposed to pair up with now?"

"Hey Zelda," Ganondorf said. "I heard you needed a partner."

Zelda looked at Ganon in disgust and turned to Pit. "Hey Pit! Need a partner?"

"No, sorry. I'm going with someone else," Pit said.

Zelda asked everybody, "Do you have a partner?" Everybody said yes. The only person that was left was…Ganondorf. Zelda shivered.

"Well, I guess we're have to be a pair," Ganon said.

"Fine, you'll be my partner. Just don't look at me, talk to me, touch me, smell me, kill me, kidnap me, harass me, and don't even think about me!" Zelda commanded.

"How do you know if I'm thinking about you?" Ganon asked.

"Then, I'll cut open your head, look at your brain, and find out what you are thinking about," Zelda answered.

After a hard time for Zelda and Ganondorf to be partners, everybody went on a search to find Toon Link, fake Pit, Link, and Ike.


	11. It All Ends

Link, Ike, and Sonic were trying to fight off the enemies, but every time twenty died, more came! They wanted more people to come and fight, but Link didn't want to go anywhere until Toon Link was free.

"Come on, Link. We'll come back when we have more people," Ike complained.

"No!" Link said.

"I'll give you candy!"

"No!"

"I won't bother you when you make out with Zelda,"

"No!"

"Oh come on, Link! There's no point in fighting if they keep on coming back!" Ike complained some more.

"Fine," Link said.

"Really!" Ike said.

"Of course not!" Link said. "The only way to get more people is to wait for people to come to us!"

"Come on, Link! There's no way people are going to find us!" Ike said.

"Well, _they_ found us," Sonic said as everybody from Brawl came.

"Oh finally! Some pals to help us out!" Ike said.

Marth burst out laughing. "Pals? Seriously? You calling all of us 'Pals'? Are you sure Mario and Luigi are your 'Pals?'"

"Fine," Ike said. "Allies. Some allies to help us out,"

"Okay then?" Master Hand said. "Let's fight the enemies together as a team!"

"Or together as true Pals!" Marth said laughing even more.

"Oh just shut up, Marth!" Ike said.

It only took a couple minutes before all the enemies were defeated because Master Hand and Crazy Hand crushed them all.

"Ugh!" Dark Toon Link gasped. "You-you defeated our army!"

"No. We defeated your pals!" Marth said.

"Still, I have just enough energy to summon even more than last time!"

"No you don't!" Toon Link said. "HHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Toon Link knocked Dark Toon Link on the ground, jumped up, and landed a final smash on him!

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dark Toon Link said as he vanished and the only thing standing in his spot was light.

"Toon Link!" Link yelped. "How did you find out where Dark Toon Link was standing?"

"Well, honestly," Toon Link said. "I can hear his voice."

Link hugged Toon Link and Toon Link hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Link whispered.

"Aww," Marth said. "A brother to brother moment."

That was when Link stopped hugging Toon Link and soon everybody went home and had a safe time. It will remain safe because everybody knew about the star.


End file.
